


Breakfast

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec makes him breakfast, Boyfriends in love, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: When he lived alone, Magnus really never felt the need to make breakfast for himself. He didn’t like the hassle he had to go through to make some breakfast so he would just snap his fingers to conjure up some breakfast. It was just easier for him.





	Breakfast

When he lived alone, Magnus really never felt the need to make breakfast for himself. He didn’t like the hassle he had to go through to make some breakfast so he would just snap his fingers to conjure up some breakfast. It was just easier for him.

Then he started dating Alexander Lightwood and everything changed - In a good way. The first time Alec stayed the night Magnus hadn’t expected the tall, handsome, broody and dark Shadowhunter to be a cuddler, not that he was complaining. What _did_ surprise him was that when he woke up he felt cold and the space behind him was empty. He had gotten up with a frown and pulled on the robe, walking out the bedroom.

He was about to call Alexander’s name when he heard cluttering coming from the kitchen. He then noticed the smell of butter being melted and stepped into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of his boyfriend being busy with pots and pans.

“By the angel,’’ He muttered. “How hard could this be?’’

Magnus chuckled and walked over, arms wrapping the other his middle. “Good morning, dear. What are you making?’’

“Blueberry pancakes,’’ The Shadowhunter chirped as he rubbed one of his boyfriend’s arms. “Do you like those?’’

“Love them,’’ was the mumbled reply against his back. “I didn’t know you were a chef.’’

Alec’s body shook with laughter. “Far from it, really. But french toast and pancakes I can manage. That’s about it really.’’

Magnus just kissed his shoulder. “Sounds perfect to me.’’


End file.
